


More than Words

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's been sentenced to life in Asgard's prison's after the disaster that happened on Midguard. However, Loki knows he won't be able to last that long. Sanity is a precious thing that can break all too easily.<br/>He soon finds out that to think he had control over the Chituari was laughable. They had control over him.<br/>However it also helps that he may just have someone who gives a flying crap what happens to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Escape

Loki sat in the cell; head bowed forward, hair falling in his face and the muzzle on for the moment. He’s been staring out toward the door for three years, three years with barely any visits. Loki sighs and huddles up in the corner of his cell. Every part of him just wants to lie down and die his eyes close in quiet resignation.

Unfortunately that’s when Thor comes to the cell for the first time in years and turns on the light.

 

“Loki?” But Loki has already slowed his pulse, already let his body start to shut down.

 

“LOKI!” The cell door is opened and Thor is grabbing Loki and shaking him. Loki can feel it and lets his head roll a bit. Thor only then seems to understand what his brother looks like right now, and the definition is shit.

Thor got Loki outside into the light, sunlight warming the God of Mischief and Chaos enough for him to pause what he had resigned himself to doing.

 

“Brother please…” Thor whispered, sounding shocked and scared and hopeful at once. Loki let his eyes open, squinting them at the seemingly harsh light when he was so used to the dark.

 

“Brother…I didn’t mean to leave you alone for so long…” Loki only grunted through his gag before he summoned up what little magic he can, and vanishes from there to appear in the weapon’s vault, right behind the pillars.

 

_Sorry 'Brother'…you gave me the perfect chance to escape…_

_  
_

He waits until the guards are with their backs turned before he makes himself as invisible as he can before snatching the scepter from where it is and quickly hides again, the scepter seeming to charge up his power for a brief moment. After a moment he made a duplicate start to run down the stairs and pause and run back up them,  the guards shouting and going after the illusion as Loki grabs the casket of ancient winters again then with a laugh vanishes, him and his double leaving and he very carefully takes a concealed secret route out of Asgard, but then loses control of his magic and ends up falling like he first did after the bifrost was destroyed…save this time he fell for Earth and Earth came up faster than he would have liked. He went tumbling and cursing to himself as he clung to the casket as the Earth’s ground came into sight and he groaned as he made snow appear with a blast of the casket even as he landed hard into the ground. He would have screamed if he could, feeling bones snap.

 

He doesn’t know where he landed at first and quickly makes a ice structure around himself. The casket vanishes as the pain overwhelms him to the point that he doesn’t realize he’s in a park right by Stark Tower until there explosions around the structure and then…then Iron Man is coming through. Loki looks weakly at Tony Stark, the man in his suit of iron having paused before he lifts a hand, Loki made his scepter disappear even as his eyes rolled and he passed out.

\--

Loki wakes to find himself hooked up to machines that are beeping and feels heavy weights on his right arm and both legs. He starts to move when a hand stops him.

“I wouldn’t move if I were you. Not only because it would cause you intense pain, but because I have you restrained. I know you can’t talk because of that restraining thing, but that doesn’t seem to have stopped you escaping from Asgard. Took you longer than I thought.” Tony Stark’s voice is grating on his ears and he just closed his eyes again.

 

“Doesn’t help you look like you’re on death’s door…starved and completely pale…” Tony mumbled as Loki turns his head toward him, eyes locking onto Tony’s for a moment.

 

“Oh don’t give me that look…” Tony grumbled before reaching for a glass of scotch.

 

 _You never did give me that drink._ He thought directly at Tony, who blinks at that and then starts laughing.

 

“Well I’d offer you one now but the devise…” Tony starts to say but Loki raises a brow at him. Tony sighs.

 

“Look…considering you’re the Trickster God I don’t want you talking but…you look starved and lethargic…common sense is telling me if I help you out you’ll definitely owe me…” He mumbles and Loki lets out a huff through his nose, not liking that thought process and instead closed his eyes and giving into the darkness.

\--

Tony watched Loki pass out and sighed to himself. Fury and the other Earthbound Avengers were going to kill him for what he’s doing. You DONT help the enemy…injured and dying and whatnot. Tony grumbled and got his tools and started to work on disengaging the devise. It took him a good five hours before he short circuited it and pulled it off to the side but not after it shocks him horribly, the electricity green and Loki’s face is pained and Tony yelling as it felt like his nerve endings were all on fire. Tony’s eyes squeezed shut and he threw the thing out the window, shaking his head as Loki mumbled something and then was silent again.

 

“Sir, Nick Fury wishes to speak with you on the phone,” Jarvis says over the PA system and Tony grumbles and tells him to patch it through.

 

“What do you want, Fury?” He asked harshly, Fury however sounded beyond pissed.

 

“I’ve just seen the news. I saw you take Loki away from that ice fortress. Explain to me why you didn’t call me straight away.”

 

Tony snorts, “You’re not my boss, and you’re not even my partner of any sort. Besides, Loki’s damn near dead, I have to make sure he’s stable and not dead so we don’t have an angry Thunder God when he comes on down to Earth again to retrieve his brother.” Tony growled, surprised the thought hadn’t even occurred to Fury.

 

“Oh yes but you could have called while he was out of it,” The Director growled and Tony just grumbled and hung up on the one eyed bastard. He was not in the mood to be scolded like a child.

 

“You’re getting me in trouble, damnit.” He growled to Loki before grumbling.

 

“Jarvis any idea what Loki here would want to eat?” Tony asked as he started to get up, and then paused at a flash of something across his vision.

 

“I do not know sir. Perhaps a normal breakfast would be simple enough.” Jarvis responded as Tony nodded, shaking his head a bit even as the image got clearer and it was of when Loki had tried to take control of him, frowning and trying several times.

 

The image was suddenly gone and he found himself clinging to the back of his chair and he glared down at the God laying broken and so close to dead in his bed. The glare didn’t last long as he supposed whatever the hell that was, Loki probably couldn’t have controlled it, weak as the god seemed to be.

 

Tony grumbled and went to the kitchen and started making the God the breakfast of kings. Sausage, pancakes, eggs, hash browns and he even added some strawberries to go with the milk. Hell he wasn’t ever this spoiled. He sighed to himself and went and had Jarvis open the door to Loki’s room where Tony nudged the God awake, Loki grumbling until he saw the food, eyes getting considerably brighter.

 

“Thank you, I have not eaten in quite some time…” He said as Tony set the tray by himand undid the restraints. Loki fucking DEVOURED every morsel of food on the plate and had the gall to look at Tony as if expecting more. Tony only stared.

 

“Holy Hell you ate that fast. Holy on let me make you a milkshake or something.” He said as Loki tilted his head a little but let the billionaire go.

 

“Sir, we’ve got a transmission from Avengers Headquarters, it is Thor,” The AI informed him and Tony sighed.

 

“Patch him through,” He said as he started getting out the fruit and milk to put into the shake that hopefully would satisfy Loki for a while.

 

A hologram appeared in the middle of the floor and it spoke Tony’s name. Tony turned around and smirked at Thor’s hologram.

 

“Hey Thor! What can I do for my favorite Thunder God?” He asked, all grins and trying to act like he didn’t know why Thor is calling.

 

“Where is my brother, Stark? Fury told me you have him, I wish to know where.” Thor said with narrowed eyes.

 

“Sorry, he’s in recovery, I can’t let anyone see him until I’m sure he can kick ass, or at least looks like he was _FED_ those three years!” He didn’t mean to yell at Thor at the last part. Thor cringed back a bit. Tony noticed Loki watching from the room, listening through the partially open door…

 

“Gods don’t need to ea—“ Thor starts to say but Tony very violently squished a strawberry in his hand.

 

“WELL HE’S CLEARLY A DIFFERENT CASE ISN’T HE?!” HE grabs the holo projector and takes it to Loki’s room where Loki very quickly plays asleep.

 

“Does that look healthy to you, you stupid soldier?!” Tony snarled as he let Jarvis scan Loki and send the image over to Thor’s end before he strode back out of the room and put projector where it’s supposed to be and washes his hands. Thor’s quiet as he looks over the image.

 

“We did not realize…He always ate so little before he was imprisoned we thought-“ Thor started to say before Tony turned and glared at the hologram, he actually flipped Thor off before ending the call.

 

It’s at that point that he doubles over, face scrunching up a bit, nothing but darkness filling his vision save for a very faint silhouette. Pain gripped his stomach and his breathing was ragged as there was nothing but loneliness in that cage. Unknown to Tony, Loki’s hiding his head in his pillow, hand fisted up in his sheets for a moment before he’s fine again, glancing to Tony as Tony snaps out of whatever the hell it was he was stuck in.

He goes back to making the smoothie/milkshake, hands shaking a little and sympathy towards Loki’s prison situation growing. No wonder the bastard has escaped. Just from that brief glimpse alone…

 

“Jarvis…please lock the House down, I don’t want anyone coming in, not even Pepper. If someone gets in like say…Thor, kick him out with all the force you can.” He says in a low growl of a voice. Jarvis knew better than to say anything but a simple “Yes sir.”

 

He finishes the smoothie as it turns out to be, because he forgot to put the milk in, and he takes it to Loki, who eyed it curiously but doesn’t say anything, just drinks down the cool liquid and letting out a sigh of content, but his stomach still growled, and Loki glared at it as Tony laughed.

 

He went back out to the kitchen and considered what else to give Loki before he just went and ordered every type of Subway sandwich that was on the menu.

 

“We’re going to see just how hungry you are Loki,” He says with a chuckle. Loki rolled his eyes, but at least he seemed a bit more alert at the prospect of food to fuel his injured and weak body.

 

“You do know you can talk right? I’m not gonna kill you for doing that,” Tony points out and that gets another eyeroll.

 

“…Never know…” Loki’s voice is a hoarse whisper and even the God looked put off by that.

 

“Mind telling me how you even escaped? I hear that prison is…well it’s hard to escape…”

 

Loki didn’t respond, he frowned a little as he seems to be considering whether he wants to open up that discussion.

 

“Look…I don’t know how…but I saw a glimpse of you in there, that it was dark, you were starving and lonely…I get wanting to escape, but how…”

 

“I nearly didn’t Stark, I had given up, I was letting my body die when Thor had rather horrible timing and found me and took me outside. When I realized what he had done in his foolishness to try and wake me, I woke myself and fled.” His voice, even with the whisper sounds broken and horrible and Tony winces.

 

“And you stole the ice thing in the process?” He asked and Loki nodded, looking away. It seemed like that was all Loki was willing to say for now and Tony thanked him quietly, putting a hand on Loki’s shoulder, Loki who had tried to make him turn against the Avengers and would have if it weren’t for his arc reactor. Loki whom he had bantered with for a while. Loki who had thrown him out his window. He still remembered how terrifying that fall had been, even if the suit had been on it’s way…

 

He heard a sharp inhale from Loki and frowned a little, but the God didn’t say anything even when Jarvis announced the food was here.

 

Tony hadn’t really wanted to fight Loki when he came into the tower and hassled him. Offering the drink was his way of saying ‘Come on cant we just stop this idiocy?’ but Loki had never accepted the gesture. Tony opened the door, the poor subway delivery guy looking a little hassled by all the food he had to carry. Tony just smirked and handed him a crisp $100 bill.

 

“Keep the change,” He then took all the food upstairs and paused for a moment, glancing to Loki, who was watching him again. Tony regarded the gaze curiously. Curiously because Loki was looking at him like he’d never seen Tony before. His brain wanted to think on it some more but he decided not to as he walked in with the food.

 

“Alrighty Loki. Time to see what you think is crap and what’s fantastic,” He smirks as he offers Loki the warm subs first.

 

Loki didn’t hesitate with eating every single one, though complaining about the chicken sub. Other than that Loki ate every single sub but for the one Tony had ordered for himself.

Tony left Loki alone after that, letting the God drift to sleep. Tony yawned himself and took the elevator to the next level where his own room was.

 

“Hey Jarvis, let me know when he wakes,” He says tiredly, “and if he tries to leave, remind him that I’m the only one keeping the Avengers and any hostile citizens from trying to beat the crap out of him.” Tony undresses down to his boxers and slips under the sheets as Jarvis responds.

 

“That is a mild way of putting things into perspective, sir. If you are so worried about the God then why not stay down in the guestroom near his own?”

 

Tony just grunted and snuggled into his blankets.

“Not as comfy…” He mumbles and there’s silence from Jarvis who clearly decided not to deem that with a response.

\--


	2. Avengers Initiative Protocall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's been sentenced to life in Asgard's prison's after the disaster that happened on Midguard. However, Loki knows he won't be able to last that long. Sanity is a precious thing that can break all too easily.  
> He soon finds out that to think he had control over the Chituari was laughable. They had control over him.  
> However it also helps that he may just have someone who gives a flying crap what happens to him...

When Loki next wakes it’s to feeling like his stomach might attack him with the way it’s growling and he can’t help his scowl. He was never this hungry, never in his whole life was he ever this hungry.  Perhaps it was not only the lack of food over three years, but the fact he desperately needed it to heal… He starts to move but hisses as one of his ribs makes a painful protest.

“It is advised that you do not move unless necessary,” Say a voice from all around Loki, who pauses and looks around.

“What? Who is speaking?” He demanded with his still hoarse and weak voice.

“That, is Jarvis,” Said a tired voice from the doorway, and Loki looked up to see Tony standing at the door, looking like he had just gotten out of bed, just in black pajama bottoms and a light t-shirt, a bright glow very visible through the chest of the shirt. He also had food, so that meant Loki had no qualms about him being there.

“Jarvis is my computer, who incidentally woke me about twenty minutes ago, saying you were stirring, so I figured a breakfast actually ready for you would be…welcome.” He shrugged and went in and offered Loki the food, Loki who watched him for a moment.

 

A flash across his vision, of him, of Loki sitting in a plane, seen from a different angle as lightning and thunder had started up around them,  Tony hadn’t realized what Loki’s response had meant…until Thor had come and grabbed him. The vision then quickly went to the fight in Germany, and Loki actually got to see himself in action. He looked…he wasn’t sure what to think, but Tony’s thoughts from the time provided the answer. Menacing, hot, sexy…he needs to lay off the helmet, love the hair…too bad he’s batshit insane…

 

Loki blinked a little as he was eased out of the last thoughts, Tony watched him with a slight frown.

 

“You often go spacey like that?” Tony asked with a slight frown and Loki chuckled.

 

“Only when I am thinking, Stark,” Loki can feel his smirk, can feel like he’s doing something right, bantering instead of being quiet like he wants to be. He does not like seeing what Stark thinks of him at random intervals but it proves…useful… A part of him remembers when he had been…pleasurable to be around, before he had ruined Thor’s coronation…Before when he and Thor weren’t fighting.

Now it was Tony’s turn to seem spaced out for a moment before shaking his head.

 

“Loki, let me know if you need anymore.” Loki nodded and Tony left the room, Loki hearing something very loud.

 

 _I really hope he isn’t screwing with my head right now, this is just plain weird…_ Loki choked on his food and barely managed to swallow it, gasping and gulping down water as he watched Stark out on the couch, watching tv. Loki’s mind flailed wildly for a moment. Does he leave? Does he…take control in a way he couldn’t before?

He remembered trying it, with the staff, and he notices the human’s eyes getting glazed over…

He decides to try to spin a illusion for the human, perhaps entertain himself. So he tries.

He makes the memory replay itself, but this time he takes control of Tony Stark, the Iron Man’s eyes glowing for just a moment before ‘Loki’ paced around him.

He wasn’t sure what to do now save to go forward and put a hand to that scruffy cheek, eyes lingering.

 

“I’m not what I once was now am I?” He didn’t mean to say that but it came out unwillingly, “Broken in ways I wasn’t even here…” Loki’s image in Tony’s mind tilted the man’s head up and scrutinizes him for a moment.

 

“Intelligence is far more important than brawn. With intelligence…you end up with many remarkable things. Your power source for example….I’m very near tempted to rip the information on it out of your mind….but that would not be satisfying…” ‘Loki’ liked his lips and turned his body away and went to the window.

 

“I feel like I aged a century, not three years,” He admits, releasing Tony from his spell enough to be able to move around, but not speak yet.

 

“Death…would be a sweet release compared to the pain,” it was then that he released Stark as he fell to his knees..

 

“You son of a—“ But Tony didn’t get his words out as Loki’s fake image keeled over and simply died right then and there. Loki himself watched as Tony stared then nudged the supposed body.

 

“Loki?” He nudged him again then seemed to pale, “Oh Hell, Thor is going to kill me,” Tony whispered as he tried to rouse Loki’s dream self. Just for kicks and giggles Loki made Thor appear, stare at his body then pound Tony into the floor.

 

“Th-…” Tony tried to say but Thor glared…and it was then, that Loki released Tony from his grip, becoming aware of the world around him and quickly pretending to eat his food even as Tony gasped as if he’s woken from a nightmare and Loki KNEW he was looking towards him.

 

Loki finished his food and pushed the tray aside before nuzzling deep into the blankets, just now realizing he didn’t feel as much pain when he moved anymore and grinned. So he was indeed getting more strength from eating to heal. Now he kind of understood how the humans managed it.

He let himself drift off for a while, semi-conscious  when Tony got a call and Loki brought himself to full awareness to listen….

\--

“God damnit, fury I said NO to Thor and I’m going to say NO to you as well. You’re just pissed you can’t hack my systems which I have constantly scanning for you, you one eyed bastard!” The Hologram of Fury looks pissed. Hell its so accurate that he can see the veins nearly popping in the bastard’s head. He smirks and punches the hologram, messing it up for good measure before it reforms.

Then…then there’s a smirk from Fury and he looks off to the side.

 

“Boys, go get Loki from Tony Stark’s Malibu home. NOW.” Fury growls and the calls seems like its about to end when the door to Loki’s room opens.

 

“Enough,” Loki’s breathing is harsh and he’s pale from the effort of getting up, but Fury blinks and turns to look to Loki, Jarvis scanning Loki and including him in the call.

 

“Brother!” Thor’s voice comes over the call and he’s included in it, but Loki doesn’t respond, probably cause he’s still trying to catch his breath.

 

“I’m not handing him over Fury. He can’t even get up properly right now. He’s malnourished because Thor’s people are idiots,” Thor flinches at that one, “AND he has multiple broken ribs, a broken arm, and a broken leg!” Fury lets out a growl then snaps at Thor, who’s staring at the hologram of his brother on his end surely.

 

“GO GET HIM!” Fury yelled before Thor turned and gave Fury a death glare.

 

“Why should I listen to you? You who would kill him, given the chance?” Fury stared and there was a mutter from the rest of the team.

 

“If your brother gets better soon then he will be able to escape!”  Fury growled and Thor seemed to pause and he then looked to Tony.

 

“I am sorry Tony, Loki….he has a point…” Thor starts to say and Tony lets out a growl.

 

“Jarvis, activate emergency protocol Avenger initiative. Do not let any of them in the house,” He said with a loud growl.

 

“Are you sure that is wise sir?” Jarvis asked, Fury glaring at him over the holo call and Thor looked shocked that Tony even had an initiative against his team mates.

 

“Yes. I don’t want them kicking a man, enemy or not, while he’s down. I prefer fights on a more level honest footing, don’t you Thor?” The ThunderGod bit his lip and looked uncertain.

 

“Avengers initiative protocall activated.” Jarvis announced. Tony walked away and let Fury decide when to turn off the line. Either way he had Jarvis scanning it to make sure he didn’t try and bug it.

 

“Come on,” He mumbled to Loki, who was dressed in simple black pajamas that he likely had mojod onto himself. Loki mumbled something incoherently and started to fall but Tony took a hold of him carefully and helped him back into the bed and hooked him up to some of the ivs .

 

“I know you wouldn’t do this for me Loki but well…what are the good guys for if they can’t help the wounded villains sometimes?” Tony asked, and Loki chuckled.

 

“I will not forget this Stark, your whole team is against you and yet you refuse to give in…stubbornness is perhaps one of the few admirable mortal traits…” Loki mumbled before he lost his fight to stay conscious and slipped into a deep sleep.

 

Tony smiled a little and glanced back to see the call just ending and smirked to himself.

 

“Jarvis is the call truly ended?” He asked and there was a click before the AI responded.

 

“Now it is, sir. What is it you wish of me?” Jarvis asked as Tony stood up.

 

“Get the shields up that I installed after this bugger invaded. The shields should fuck with Thor’s hammer and keep the Hulk and others from beating their way in. They’ll have to be, dare I say…smart?” He grinned as he got in his elevator and down to his workshop.

 

“Scan the suit; make sure there’s no bugs or kinks.” He said as Jarvis did just that, taking five minutes before he proclaimed the suit fine. Tony got into it before he went back up to the eighth floor and turned off all the lights and had Jarvis draw all the curtains in the rooms closed over the glass. Then the lockdown truly began, and made Tony’s home worse than a maze that scientists made mice crawl through.

 

Two hours later came the expected thud and Tony snickered as he watched the surveillance from Jarvis’ feed of Thor sliding down the invisible shield. He noticed Loki had woken up right at the sound and looked to him. Tony had his helmet on the bed and smirked a little at Loki.

 

“I always knew one day I’d make a decision that Fury didn’t like, never thought it would be to keep your injured ass safe,” Tony chuckled and rolled his suit clad shoulders a bit.

 

“Please tell me you have enough mojo to flee when they get it, because they will get in with time,” Tony watches Loki who lets out a sigh.

 

“I will not be able to get far, in face I will not be able to get out of this tower….however I would like you to get me one of those smoothies and perhaps I will be able to pull off a trick I have used many times to avoid Thor and detection from others.” Loki said smoothly, Tony raising a brow suspiciously but going to make a smoothie. He had a really bad idea about this…but really what else could he do? He was letting his tower attack his team mates who were ordered to take Loki. He had to protect him because of his ideals…no matter how hot Loki is.

 

He made Loki his smoothie as Thor and the others tried to find a way in. He handed the God of Chaos, Mischief and Lies his smoothie and watched as it was consumed in record time.

 

Loki then closed his eyes and got up, wincing but he made a double and then looked to Tony and put a hand to his head, green magic blinding and consuming him, feeling like he was freezing from the inside.

 

“Oh God,” Tony gasped as he fell forward, arms wrapped around himself, “What did you do?”

 

The double chuckled, stretching out in armor and pointing to the window. Tony looked to the window and saw Loki’s reflection, Loki who gave a very faint smile as Tony started to warm up again.

 

“It’s interesting your mind is easy to manipulate even when I am this weak, watch,” And Tony found himself suddenly on his feet, his eyes holding a green to them that they shouldn’t have there.

 

“Where are you?” Tony asked, managing to move around.

 

“In your mind and reflection. The hard image will make an escape so they will leave you alone and I can recover in peace.” The double’s appearance changed to how Loki had looked just a minute ago and Tony went and put on his helmet.

 

“I really don’t like you able to control me…” He mumbles and Loki laughs softly in his ear and Tony feels a slight weight and looks to his reflection, Loki is leaning heavily against him in the reflection.

 

“It is the only way we can get them to leave. Now come, we must make it seem like I am escaping. I will shatter the windows and make there be a flash of green light and you will make your defenses fall.”

 

“Won’t that exhaust you?” He asks with a slight frown as the double makes a fake staff appear in hand.

 

“Yes, but you can always feed me later. I have healed at a remarkable rate. Enough that I can pull this off. Believe me, I like your hospitality, I know I will not enjoy Fury’s.”

 

Tony closed his eyes, heartrate speeding up at his role in the lie that he’s about to act out. He feels a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You are not my enemy this day. Be glad.” Loki’s voice whispered before the glass shattered and the iron man suit thrown back as there was a pulse of bright green magic from the fake Loki and with a word, Tony deactivated the defenses.

 

“Tony!”Thor’s yell as Loki makes him fall like a rag doll, head slamming against the floor and Loki giving a faint apology for that part. Loki let the others glimpse his double advancing on Tony, before glancing out at the others and then vanishing.

Tony felt a chill across his skin as Loki seemed to shift his presence to be able to get more comfortable.

 

There were footsteps as Thor landed and stepped on glass, crunching it under his feet, he could smell burnt metal and moaned, starting to sit up.

 

“The little bastard attacked me!” He bit out and Thor gave a sigh and helped him up.

 

“How did he fool you, Tony son of Stark?” It was then that Loki seemed to take over his mouth.

 

“He claimed he needed food. I went to get some for him and he attacked me from behind with the scepter. It seemed like he panicked. I don’t really blame him, I wouldn’t want to end up in Fury’s care either.” Tony’s lie was easy with Loki saying it with the perfect inflection of voice tone and everything.

 

“Now just go, Thor. Go find your damn brother,” Tony was the one to snap this, feeling a headache coming on, a rather painful _cold_ headache. Tony grumbled and stalked away, going to the basement and getting out of the suit, shivering. Loki’s image in his reflection looked concerned for the briefest of moments, but Tony managed to get himself upright and looking at the monitors, the Avengers had gone. Their mission had been to get Loki and with ‘Loki’ gone so were they.

 

“Okay, out out out you’re freezing me half to death,” Tony gasped but he found himself walking to his elevator and going up to his room. Once they were safely in there is when Loki appeared, the God panting hard and collapsing into the bed. It is a big bed and Tony felt exhausted just having let the God use him for…whatever the hell he’d done back there…that was his last thought before he passed out.

\--

Loki woke with a moan and stretched out. His ribs seemed to have healed, and his arm and leg seemed a little better. Yet he was ravenous, wanting food.

 

“Jarvis?” He asked the ceiling and the voice answered.

 

“Yes, Loki?” The AI asked somewhat nicely as Loki got more comfortable on his side of the bed.

 

“Is there any way you can get breakfast down here or must I go to the kitchen?” There was a puause before the AI responded.

 

“I am sorry but you will have to go to this floor’s kitchen yourself, Loki. I do wish I could keep you from aggravating your injuries.” The AI almost did sound sorry but Loki grumbled and got up, glancing to a still fast asleep Tony Stark.

 

“How is Stark?” He asked as he winced at standing.

 

“His vitals are fine, as are his brainwaves. He is merely mentally exhausted from the stunt you pulled yesterday. However I would like to congratulate you on your quick thinking.” Loki couldn’t help his grin.

 

“It’s what I do,” He said as he slowly made his way to the kitchen to get himself some food that was already cooking. At least Jarvis was able to do that…

 

He spent the next hour chatting with the AI just for the fun of it. It was a very smart piece of equipment, he will admit that, just not to Tony. When Loki is done eating til he is full he listened to the house quietly until suddenly…

 

“Jarvis, check for anyone other than myself and Tony please? I have a feeling someone else is here…” Loki mumbled as Jarvis did a scan.

 

“You have sharp senses Loki. MY scanners show that Thor is coming this way, more specifically he is going to the eighth level where the windows are shattered.” Loki’s breath caught, “There seems to be no-one else with him.”

 

Tony was suddenly up and next to Loki, the AI having just woke him up. Tony muttered ‘reflection, now’ in a barely audible tone, but Loki understood, hand on the back of Tony’s neck as he went invisible, only for Tony to be able to see his reflection in the glass.

 

Tony went and grabbed some coffee, yawning and shivering a little because of Loki’s magic, and he went and put some creamer, milk and sugar in it before taking a long drink as Jarvis announced that Thor was inside the building.

 

“Well, let him come and say hi then, disable the maze,” Tony yawned as Jarvis obeyed, the walls coming down and within three minutes Thor was coming out of the elevator, Tony still drinking his coffee and fixing himself eggs.

 

“Hey Thor, any luck finding Loki?” Tony asked as he put his eggs on the plate Loki had been using. He clearly didn’t want Thor asking why he’s using two sets of plates instead of one. Even tired Loki had to admit Tony thought fast on his feet.

 

“No, we have not. Fury asked me to do a sweep of this place to make sure that you and Loki had not fooled us,” Thor shrugged and sat down heavily on the nearest chair.

 

“I do not like this; I merely want to see my brother again. Last I saw him, he was close to death. It was no trick then…” Thor looks like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders and it prompts Loki to speak through Tony.

 

“He told me you hadn’t visited him for two years then BAM out of nowhere you showed up again. Do you any explanation for that?” Loki even remembered to make Stark raise his brow.

 

Thor sighed heavily and looked at his hands, “My father told me to stay away, that I was beating myself up far too much. He would not let the guards let me through, no matter how much I yelled at them. The day Loki escaped…I had knocked them out; it was the only way I could get him out to fresh air. You do not understand…he…he looked like Death was about to steal him away, I had to try something outside of the cells…” Thor goes quiet, “In all honesty….I am glad he escaped when he had the chance.”

 

Silence from Tony and Loki before Tony sat down next to Thor and squeezed his shoulder lightly, Thor looked up to him and ran a hand through his hair.

 

“I dread capturing him. I…I would have to take him back to Asgard where they will execute him for escaping…” Thor looked devastated at that and Tony’s hand unknowingly balled into a fist.

 

“Better to let him run around on Earth then, hm?” Tony asked, but it was really Loki, and Thor frowned and looked to Tony.

 

“He will cause much unwanted damage, Tony Stark…I-“ He then suddenly pinned Tony to the couch, Tony’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“Wh-?” He started to say as Thor glared at him.

 

“Quiet, Loki!” Thor growled, and Tony’s heart very nearly stopped in surprise.

 

“Thor, get off of me! You’re going to crush my reactor!” Tony growled, trying to squirm. Thor blinked and checked to make sure he wouldn’t do that.

 

“I will not get off of you until Loki shows himself. I see his magic in your eyes!” Tony let out a grunt and tried to move again.

 

“You’re crazy, Thor!” Tony spat out, desperate to get out from under the God.

 

Thor kept him pinned for a bit, staring at his eyes, Tony letting out curse words on occasion, mentally wondering how long Loki could keep up the spell with him invisible.

His eyes went to a window where he saw his reflection, and he saw Loki watching this, frowning before he twitched a hand and suddenly Tony was flipping Thor off of him and backing the hell away.

 

“DON’T do that again damnit!” Tony coughed out and Thor looked surprised at him for a moment before his eyes are downcast.

 

“I am sorry, Tony,” Thor mumbled as Tony fled to his bar to grab some whiskey and down two whole glasses and sigh.

 

“Fuck…anyway…if Asgard wants to execute him…Why not just TALK to them? To Odin?” He asked, throat feeling a bit constricted. Thor rubbed at his eyes a bit.

 

“I will try this once we have managed to capture him and he is in SHIELD custody,” Thor went to the window, “I am sorry I have harassed you like this,” Thor then flew away from the building.

Loki appeared panting on the couch after ten minutes, Tony offering him the eggs he’d made while Thor had been there. Loki gladly accepts it and a glass of water before falling asleep.

\--


	3. Shouldered Burdon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's been sentenced to life in Asgard's prison's after the disaster that happened on Midguard. However, Loki knows he won't be able to last that long. Sanity is a precious thing that can break all too easily.  
> He soon finds out that to think he had control over the Chituari was laughable. They had control over him.  
> However it also helps that he may just have someone who gives a flying crap what happens to him...

One week and two days later, Loki’s gone before Tony can wake up. Yet when he does get woken by Jarvis, it’s for the AI to tell him Loki said he appreciated the help. Tony couldn’t help but feel like this was a huge slap to the face. The bastard couldn’t even thank him to his face!

 

Tony was rightfully angry about it when he got around to going back to SHIELD. Of course everything went to Hell two weeks after that, Tony having been at home when Fury called him in. Upon arrival Fury pointed to the screen on behind him.

 

“This is all your fault, Stark, for not giving us Loki and letting him escape!” On the screen there were people screaming, Loki front and center laughing and attacking people with the scepter. The scepter that he remembered had killed Phil.

 

“I didn’t let him escape. He attacked me,” Tony said as he paced around the table and shoved Fury aside to get a better look at the screen. The others raised their brows when he did that, but they could see from his demeanor that he’s already angry. Then…then his head tilts slightly as he tries to come up with any reason behind why Loki would be attacking when he saw a woman on the screen, trip and get his by one of the blasts, incinerated.

 

“What the ever loving fuck is he doing?” Tony snarled and Fury glared at him.

 

“He’s revived half of the invading Chitauri. They’re causing chaos on a massive scale. Everyone remembers what they did before…”

Tony then turned and walked out, Thor and everyone but Fury following him.

 

He felt…cold and angry and it was just the right mix as he left, boots loud as he does, Thor by his side. Tony doesn’t remember fighting the minions when he looked back at the recordings later. What he CAN remember is when he full on Body tackled Loki to the ground, the God staring at him in shock as Tony desperately wanted to choke him, and instead started punching him, his anger at the God solidifying into that one thing. Punching the crap out of Loki. Loki surprisingly didn’t fight back for a moment. He let it happen, he STARED at Tony before with a blast of powerful magic, Tony was thrown into a tree.

 

Tony started to advance again, palms already up to fire another repulser blast against Loki when for the first time in weeks something flashed against his vision and suddenly he was panting and bleeding and…what? He was looking at himself, armor beat the hell up and Repulser ready to fire.

 

A laugh rumbled through his chest as he spit blood to the side.

 

“Come now Stark, all that anger and now you are too cowardly too kill me!” Though there is a pulse of confusion, there’s uncertainty. Why was Tony just standing there? He should have at least said something…

 

It felt like a snap and he’s recoiling, hand to his head even as there’s a flash of green light once again from Loki, that is, until a bolt of lightning hit the God straight on, Loki’s eyes widening even as at that moment Tony’s repulser went off.  Seeing him like that… His heart rate calmed down as he remembered the broken malnourished God he’d helped recover. Loki was down and definitely hurt and Tony’s mind was doing a ‘oh god’ mantra over and over. He ran to Loki’s side and watched as the God struggle to try and get up and Thor is coming in fast. Tony made a decision that shattered his shoulder blade. Loki let out a hiss when it happened, the crunch of bone and metal loud, Tony’s raw scream even louder as Thor pulled away fast, eyes wide in shock.

 

Tony’s last thought as the world faded around him, was that the look on Loki’s face had SO been worth it even as the God had fled with a flash of green light…

Tony woke in bed who knows how long later. Jarvis however, told him it had been two days that he had been under. In that time he realized he had a heavy cast all the way up to his right shoulder.

 

“What happened?” He mumbled as there was the sound of the door sliding open and he looked up to see Thor standing there.

 

“I would like to know that too, Stark,” Thor grumbled as Steve, Clint and Bruce came in after, Fury predictably was waiting outside the room, but clearly listening. It was then that he realized he was in the med bay. Makes sense now that his brain is working.

 

“Kept you from killing Loki…” He mumbles, not making contact with the blonde God.

 

“I fail to see how throwing yourself over Loki at the last moment is supposed to—“ Thor starts to say but Tony fucking GROWLS at him.

 

“You stupid powerhouse. He could barely move after both our attacks hit at once. You would have killed him with that attack! He was DOWN for the count and I don’t fight enemies who can barely fight back!” Or more…he didn’t fight enemies he remembered having so many broken bones and being so damn weak upon his rearrival. An enemy he’d gotten to know more as a friend….Well he could fight him…but after the initial punching the crap out of Loki he’d spent his anger. In a way he understood what that day had been about. It had been about reestablishing that helloooo he’s still out there, and helloooo he’s still a bad guy. At least, to the others. To Tony he knew that the God was still just as broken as he was when he crash landed.

 

Thor bit his lip, “I….suppose I had intended to attack him with far more force than necessary…” Thor sounded guilty. Good because that’s how Tony felt for punching the shit out of Loki…Gotta admit it was a good feeling when he was doing it.

That is when Fury chose to enter the room and looks at Tony and smirks.

 

“That is what you get for trying to spare the enemy,” The smugness in his voice makes Tony bristle angrily.

 

“I hope Loki shoves that scepter up your ass!” Deep in his mind he can already imagine it and it felt very satisfying to imagine, a smirk on his face.

 

Clint and Steve both winced in sympathy as they too imagined it. Fury however didn’t seem to care.

 

“I doubt he would do that. Not his style.” Fury smirked and left, they all left but for Thor, who still looked so guilty.

 

“You know, Thor…I thought of something…” He mumbles, rubbing his chin with his hand and Thor looks up at him, head tilted slightly.

 

“I noticed something…it may have been a trick of the light but….Your brother’s eyes…they were….more blue before the portal closed…I think the Tesserat had a hold on him. Mind you his actions were still his but…” He trails off but Thor seems to understand.

 

“You believe that it and the Chitauri were behind Loki’s actions?” Thor said softly as Tony nods and hisses.

 

“But, he still had his own motivations that underlay it all…” Tony mumbles before he passes out too spent to say any more to Thor.

\--

Loki pants heavily in the apartment he had procured for himself. He lies on the bed spent and exhausted. The human had saved him, again… Bah!

He tossed the scepter aside and closed his eyes, letting himself go into a healing trance and deciding to see what Stark is up to….

 

Turns out the human is being interrogated at that moment, and when he mentions Loki shoving his scepter up Fury’s ass, the God snorted and let the image flash across his mind. Perhaps he really will do it…

But then Tony and Thor started talking…and they were actually pretty accurate in their musings. Loki had been somewhat under control of the Teseract. That and the fear of what the Chitauri and what Thanos would do to him….Yes he had wanted to rule…still did. It would just take more effort…

 

He let his mind drift when Tony Stark passed out. Loki reflected on what the human had done earlier. The human had been quite angry with him, and he didn’t know why, to be honest. Yet it seemed that once the human was done punching, that he’d vented his anger. Now the question was, did he care for the human that somehow seemed to understand him in ways he did not like?

He thought he’d made them scared…but now…now…. He closed his eyes and felt a jolt of fear for a moment. Thanos was still out there wasn’t he? He’d known that technically Stark had DIED… Stark had almost died again today…

Stark…

Loki chuckles and rubs his head and lets himself fall asleep. Sleep and his magic would be recharged….hopefully soon.

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which mind control is a bitch

“I SAID KNEEL!” Loki shouted in downtown New York two months later, the sound of his staff hitting the ground echoing everywhere, and hundreds fell to their knees. Loki smirked and leaned on his staff. He had to wipe out the Avengers and steal Thor’s devise to go back to Asgard…Then simply take the teseract back. Too blue eyes flashed in the light and Loki let out a growl, twirling his staff and shooting a ray of magic at an oncoming Thor. Missiles rained down all around him; Loki defending himself with his magic, the green barrier flashing ominously before with a loud bang and flash of green, green missiles shot right back at Stark, Thor, The Captain, EVERYONE.

He fought with a rapid pace against Thor who he swore at and he noticed a flash of red and gold and with deadly accuracy, swung the staff out and clobbered Stark right in the face before returning to fight Thor and Captain America. The way he fought was like a too fast dance; he was constantly blocking and fighting back. His minions, conjured up illusions of him, now solid are attacking the other minor Avengers.

Another flash of red but with blue and he melted Spider-Man’s webbing and managed to get clobbered on the head by Thor’s hammer, but thankfully his helmet took most of the blow, yet it did disorient him and in that moment the Avengers attacked, Loki barely throwing up a shield, closing his eyes tightly. He can’t…can’t do it he’s going to fail once agai—

An alien, vast presence reasserted itself in his mind and took full control of him and the raw power frightened even him as with two hands that now refused to listen to him, power came out, raw green explosive power that sent all but Thor flying.

 

“Give me the teleportation devise, _NOW_ Asgardian!” Loki growled. Thor paused and stared at Loki.

 

“Why brother?” Thor asked, and a dark chuckle tore itself unwillingly from Loki’s throat.

 

“Because I want it. Don’t make me have to take it by force,” Thanos spoke through Loki and Loki let out an unheard scream of rage. He wanted this bastard to LET HIM GO.

 

Yet he didn’t and it made Loki angrier as Thanos forced him to fight again, taxing his body as he ended up fighting nearly all the Avengers at once. Thanos didn’t notice the Hulk sneaking up, but Loki did and his automatic response would have been to flinch if Thanos didn’t have control. So it was not surprising to Loki when suddenly he was hefted up by his leg and slammed hard into the ground, repeating a horrible experience from the first time…Yet the pain seemed far off as he stumbled upright, as Thanos all but smote The Hulk with a pulse of power so strong coming from the scepter that it sent the Hulk though the bottom floor of the nearest building.

Yet even Thanos couldn’t stop his body from tiring, Loki wheezing, trying to catch his breath and STILL fighting. Was Thanos trying to kill him with this fight? The possibility of it was YES. If Loki can’t get the transport then Thanos will make him die trying.

The fight went on for another ten minutes before Thor was finally disarmed and Loki pinned him, everyone else having just been blasted away once again.

 

“Give…..it….to…..me…..” Thanos panted out through Loki.

 

Thor swallowed and started to reach into his pocket when Loki yelled out angrily in his mind.

 

_NO YOU STUPID FOOL!_

_  
_

A flash of red and gold and Loki was tackled by Stark, Loki’s body naturally struggled, but weak as it was it was no match for the armored man…

Loki had control of his eyes for a brief moment and they locked onto Stark’s helmet’s eyes. He pleaded with them as he managed to barely whisper something before his eyes rolled and his body finally caved and he passed out, even Thanos couldn’t stop it.

\--

“Jarvis enhance the audio,” Tony said as he stood in the lab of the Avenger’s mansion, Spider-man down there working on some of his own toys on another table. Mask off, Peter Parker really was just a kid, but a talented one and he’d gotten several gashes across his face from Loki’s scepter, but otherwise the kid had gotten out of it rather easily. In fact the only ones who really had any injuries were Thor and Captain America. Tony himself had a few nasty bruises but otherwise…It was only the people that had been in direct combat that had gotten injured. Hell even Bruce had a nasty bruise where Loki’s scepter had blasted him.

 

However, out of everything, what had really truly disturbed him was when he’d tackled Loki. Loki had struggled naturally, but when he’d stilled, he actually looked….sad, desperate…maybe even pleading? It’s why he was going over the video. Loki had said something he hadn’t quite been able to hear over everything.

 

“Oh come on, higher Jarvis!” He growled at the AI before he finally got it to just the right settings when—

 

The alarm went off in the base and Peter and Tony immediately jumped in shock and Tony pulled up the security feeds and saw Loki brushing glass off of his armor before vanishing from the room, only for Thor to let out a yell upstairs and the cameras switched at Tony’s command, Loki fighting Thor, again.

 

Then as he’s putting on the suit Jarvis finished turning up the volume on the soundbite.

 

“Control….help me…control…cannot…stop it…” Almost conveniently he gets one of those flashes, where he feels like he’s IN Loki’s body and there’s suddenly a voice screaming at him.

 

 _STARK! You need to stop him! You need to—You need to HELP ME! I cannot control my body it is Thanos! He is trying to get the Teseract back!_ Then an unknown pain rips through Loki and even when Tony is shoved out, he can still hear the God’s scream.

 

It’s enough for him to send out an order.

 

“Everyone, try and knock him out, he needs cognitive recalibration, DON’T ASK ME NOW just do it!”He yells into the comm links and fortunately no-one questions him as he gets himself to the fourth floor, Peter right behind him as Tony makes his way up to a still fighting Loki, grabs him, and slams his head against the wall. Thor stares at him as Loki crumples.

 

Tony picks up the God silently, wiping away some blood before heading on down the stairs. Clint notices him and frowns.

 

“Mind explaining what that was about?” Clint asked and Tony gave a grim smile.

 

“Loki whispered something to me today near the end of the battle, I only now just got the message clear. Someone else is…was controlling him, just like he controlled you,” He looks down to Loki who looks peaceful in his arms as Tony takes him to one of their stronger holding cells and sets Loki down on the bed there and looks to Clint.

 

“Loki’s chains are upstairs in my top drawer, they’ll nullify his magic,” He says as Clint nods without question and leaves. Thor however followed and is watching from the doorway.

 

“You are certain of this, Tony?” Thor asked as Tony nodded grimly, still hearing that horrible yell in his head.

 

“Jarvis, play the recording,” He says grimly, and Thor looks up as Loki’s voice fills the room from the speakers and then fades, and Thor stares.

 

“He tried to reach out in a brief moment…” he mumbles, and Tony nods, brushing Loki’s hair out of his face.

 

“He’s more of a victim than I think we realized when we were first fighting him. I think this is the same person who controlled the Chitauri, cause who else would have that kind of power, Thor?” He asks as Clint comes in with the cuffs and Tony nods his thanks and puts them on Loki.

 

“Just a precaution…” He mumbles more to Loki than to Thor, but Thor nods anyway as Loki mumbles and shifts a little. It’s then that Tony’s hand goes and sets itself on the god’s chest. He rolls his eyes at himself before looking to Thor, a thought randomly occurring to him.

 

“Hey, Thor? Is it true that he’s had several kids?” And holy shit what he wouldn’t give for a camera right now to record the look on Thor’s face.

 

“No! Those are only your human Myths! My brother has not had a child!” Tony huffs out a laugh.

 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you, just good to know that some things well and truly are myths,” He smiles as close to innocently as he can at Thor, who shakes his head and gets up and starts to leave, frowning when Tony didn’t get up.

 

“You are not coming?” Thor asked, and Tony shook his head.

 

“Nah. Someone’s gotta keep an eye on him…” Thor eyed him suspiciously but let it drop and left. Tony sat there for a while, watching Loki before he sighed and left, only to come back with a laptop, one of his tablets, a cushion and blanket as well as a sleeping bag to cushion his ass from the hard floor.

 

He set himself up as Steve came down and chuckled a little.

 

“Tony what are you doing?” He asked as Tony looked up from his shifting around to look at the man.

 

“Keeping an eye on him, someone’s gotta, yknow someone who he owes anyway. He’s not going to attack me cause I just saved his ass three times,” He smirks and preens a bit and Steve laughs.

 

“Well when he does wake up homicidal and angry, you’ll be the first to go down,” Steve points out and Tony shrugs.

 

“No worse than trying to deal with Bruce on a bad day,” A roll of the eyes from Steve before he leaves and Peter parker comes by with water, three cups and joins him in the cell.

 

“So I hear this is where the people that give some sort of crap come,” He grins at Tony, who smiles back.

 

“Naw, not the caring people, the insane one. That’s how it always is, hmm? The people that give a crap are always thought to be insane.”

 

“….and noisy….” A raspy voice says as Loki seems to choose that moment to wake, groaning.

 

“Whoa stay still. We put the old chains on you, no muzzle, you gotta eat…here. You can thank spidey for the water,” He offered the water to Loki, who barely managed to sit up. Loki who looked…tamer actually without his face contorted with rage or sarcasm.

 

“Did it work, Loki? The knockout?” Tony asked as Loki simply nodded and drained his glass before handing it back and getting comfy and slipping effortlessly into sleep.

Tony smiled at Peter, who looked a bit shocked that Loki hadn’t tried to kill them before he broke out with a grin and tugged Tony’s tablet away and typed something on it and handed it back.

 _For a SuperVillian he is lacking the Villain part right now._ Tony rolled his eyes and did a quiet response back before handing it over to Peter.

 

 _The SuperVillain can have fears too yknow. Pretty sure whoever had control over him scared him enough to ask for the help when he could. Enemy of my enemy is my friend after all._ Peter chuckles and nods and responds once again, Tony taking the tablet from him.

 

_That’s a good point…Think we could get him to be a good guy?_

Tony just snorted and rolled his eyes as a response, Peter shrugged a little before snagging the tablet and getting onto the internet as Tony went trolling on social media sites.

They were like this for an hour before Peter left, telling him to be careful. Now it’s just Tony and Loki.  Tony yawned and stretched out and snuggled up under his blanket and watched Loki until he fell asleep.

\--

Clint and Steve rolled their eyes as they watched the feed from the cameras. Tony should have at least gone outside the cell. They still didn’t know what—What the hell?

 

“Look at this,” Steve said to Clint, both of them leaning forward as Loki seemed to have woken and was now on his knees next to Tony, a hand on the shoulder Tony had injured two months ago. Tony still needed to not be on too active duty because of it. They knew he still had frequent pains in that shoulder from the winces they’d see if he stretched it wrong.

Clint zoomed the camera in and they saw the still pale face of Loki furrowed in concentration, and they saw green light go around his hands and they saw Tony jerk a bit when those hands touched his shoulder, but he didn’t wake.

“

Steve, go down there, I’ll keep an eye on him from here,” Clint said in what felt like a too loud voice. Steve nodded and left the room and went down to the holding cell, where he saw Loki in a sharper relief as he approached the cell. Loki was still doing whatever the hell he was doing but he looked frustrated.

 

“Loki,” Steve said calmly, the Trickster God looking up, looking tired.

 

“How do you expect to do anything with those chains on?” Steve asked as he saw Loki blink at him, the God’s eyes a interesting mix of blue and green when he isn’t possessed apparently.

 

“What are you trying to do anyhow?” Steve asked as Loki gave a tired laugh.

 

“I am trying to fix his shoulder and arm. It has not healed properly and it is….the least I can do to repay him…” Steve bit his lip and entered the cell, closing the door behind him and going to Loki.

 

“Swear to me you won’t try and escape if I take these off, that you will not leave. You’ll heal his shoulder then back in the cuffs,” Steve said firmly, and Loki rolled his eyes but nodded.

 

“I’d still be asleep but something keeps aggravating me and making me wake up,” He looks annoyed at that and looks to Tony, “This idiot I think. First he was too noisy, I don’t know why I woke this time. At this rate I won’t recover for weeks at most. Idiot human,” He grumbles as Steve rolled his eyes and uncuffed Loki, color visibly returning to his pale face as he flexed his hands and eyed Steve, who was eyeing him back.

With a huff Loki went back to trying to heal Tony’s shoulder. The Trickster’s brow furrowed in concentration, Tony letting out a broken sound that had Steve starting to move forward, but the look on Loki’s face grew harder and Steve backed down, though still tense.

Loki’s breathing harshly by the time he’s done, sweat sliding down from his hairline and Steve puts the cuffs back on, Loki half glaring at him before retreating to his small bed and curling up on the bed, back to Steve.

Steve grabbed Tony’s sleeping bag and dragged him outside of the cell, Loki glancing back and frowning.

 

“What are you doing?” He asked softly and Steve raised a brow.

 

“Moving him in case you get any harmful ideas,” He said before offering Loki the tablet.

“

You can play around with that, be a troll on the internet like any other person is if you get bored,” He smiles a little, proud to know the lingo as Loki raised a brow but said nothing and watched as Steve brought the laptop out with Star outside the glass cell and closed the door.

Tony mumbled and rolled onto his right side, snuggling into his pillow, Steve snorted and left, Loki watching the sleeping Tony quietly before setting the tablet aside and returning to his own sleep…

\--

“He’s actually sleeping down there,” Clint snorted as he ate in the kitchen with the others, Steve absent due to keeping an eye on Loki in the surveillance room.

 

“Seriously?” Bruce asked with a frown, pausing in the middle of eating his salad.

Thor looked up from his own food and tilted his head a little, confused as to why the humans would be baffled by such behavior.

 

“Perhaps he was too tired to move upstairs, you are all aware of how his arm has bothered him,” Thor

mumbled as he ate another piece of pizza. Clint just raised a brow at Thor but he doesn’t say anything to him as the Thunder God finished his food and left the room.

Natasha watched him go before looking to Clint, Bruce and Peter. They all looked confused by Tony’s behavior before Bruce cleared his throat.

 

“Loki healed Tony’s shoulder. Steve was down there to see it,” Clint says calmly and every head turned to look at him, “What? I think the guy figured he owed Tony, considering Tony was the one that took the blow for him.”

 

“There’s definitely something else going on there,” Peter said calmly, “I was down there with Tony for a bit, he actually looked worried. Guess the God can rub off on you if you get too close.”

 

“Peter…that sounded so wrong,” Clint snorted then yelped as he was slapped by Natasha. Peter rolled his eyes, Bruce shook his head and went back to eating while Clint wondered just what he could do to harass Tony about the sleeping by Loki thing later.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony eventually gave up on staying down there with Loki after a few days of the God just sleeping and instead got up and left, sleeping bag and everything but the tablet in hand. He was about halfway up and was forced to use his right shoulder, bracing for a flare of pain, but stopped when there wasn’t one, and his eyes widened and he rolled his shoulder a bit. When no pain was felt he went to staring at the sleeping God. Holy shit!  
He quickly ran out of the room and down to his lab where he had Jarvis X-ray his shoulder. When he looked at the results the bone was as smooth as it had been before his shoulder had said a very pain filled hello to Thor’s hammer.

“Loki did that while you were sleeping,” Steve said as he entered the lab, watching as Tony looked to him with clear shock.

“What? Why?” He asked, letting his arm go to his side carefully. Steve just chuckled.

“He said he was repaying you,” Steve seemed more than amused by the expressions on Tony’s face.

“I hate you,” He grumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment before going to his computers and bringing up the designs of his suit and starts working on them, ignoring the way Steve rolled his eyes before leaving him alone.  
Things would be quiet for about two weeks before the anticipated explosion rocked the mansion, rocking the floor of the lab, Tony letting out a startled yell as Jarvis informed him that Loki had escaped the cell, even with the cuffs on.  
Tony swallowed and quickly got into his suit and grabbed the scepter that they had decided to keep out of Loki’s reach in Tony’s lab.

“Tony! Get out of there! He’s coming for the scepter!” Clint’s voice yelled at him over the comm. Link even as Loki appeared.

“Shit!” He took off with his boots, crashing through the windows and flying off as fast as he could with the staff.

“Sir, Loki is on the building ahead of us,” Jarvis informed him as Tony yelped and swerved to the side to avoid the blast of green magic, having to zig zag now, now only to avoid magic, but knives too.  
He got a little too low to the buildings, where there was a sudden tug and Tony looked down to see Loki holding onto his foot, braced against the rooftop, face contorted into a snarl.  
Tony tried to keep going, so, fidgeting with the scepter, he freed a hand and used the repulse on Loki to blast him away, but the God wasn’t stupid, he had a barrier of magic up to block Tony’s attacks, even as he pulled hard and slammed Tony into the building. He was then lifted up and Loki tried to take the scepter from him, but Tony actually swung it at him like a bat and sent the Trickster back a few steps.  
Loki glared at him for a moment, Loki watching his eyes, noticing the mix of blue and green before lowering the staff a bit.

“You possessed?” He asked after a moment, and Loki raised a brow.

“No. Why did you stay in the cell?” Loki asked, firey green magic still around his hands, but since Tony looked like he wasn’t going to attack, Loki kept a hold on the magic.

“I don’t know. I do a lot of things I don’t have an answer to other that ‘because I wanted to’. Besides, you were a victim of a higher force, I kinda felt bad,” Tony shrugged and Loki let out a huff.  
Tony raised the staff up and sighed, “You’re not going to let me go until I give this to you?” Loki nodded as Tony bounced it in his hands.

“Did it ever occur to you that this…Thanos dude was able to control you because of this?” He spun the staff around even as Loki actually seemed to think on that.

“Perhaps, but I doubt it. When I was with the Chitauri is when it likely happened. Now give me the staff,” Loki said with a deadly calm voice and Tony took a step back.

“Or what?” He asked, even as Loki’s hands moved and the ice casket thing appeared and Loki smirked.

“I’ll freeze you and shatter you into bits,” He sounded like he would do it, so against all the yelling over his comm. Link he threw the scepter to Loki.

“Don’t have too much fun with it, you’ll need a partner for that,” Tony smirked under the helmet as Loki approached, forcing Tony to back up for a moment. Loki however made the suit’s visor go up.  
Loki pulled Tony close and pressed a light but warm kiss to Tony’s lips. Tony blinked already automatically returning it as Loki pulled away, smirking before vanishing. Tony cursed and made his visor go back down.  
Fuck that was….fuck. He’s screwed.  
\--  
“Oh Come on! It’s not like I had any other choice!” He yelled at Fury, who slammed his fist against the table.

“I would rather you had gotten frozen!” Fury snarled and tony stared at the bastard for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

“Jarvis, lock him in there and every time he tries to get out shock him,” He snarled as he stalked past the others, who watched him with wide eyes, and Tony let out a snort when they heard a yell from Fury.  
He goes down to the lab, gets into his suit and takes off with about 91% of his things, going to his New York Tower downtown, refusing to be in the same place as Fury. When he lands on the platform outside he walks inside with his armor being taken off of him. He’s irrationally angry at Fury, because come on did he REALLY look like he wanted to get encased in fucking ice?  
He takes his suitcase and fucking throws it at the nearest couch only for it to hit something solidly and then there’s a cursing voice as Loki of all people gets up, clutching his nose, glaring at Tony.

“Shit! Sorry didn’t know you were there…” Tony runs a hand through his hair and looks around for something to kick and finds some cheap scotch and slams the bottle against the wall as hard as he can.  
“I take it Fury has instilled fury in you,” Loki says with a raised brow.  
“To put it mildly. The stupid bastard would prefer I were a Tonycicle to you getting the staff,” Tony grumbled as Loki’s nose seemed to heal and he wiped away blood.

“Oh and thanks for the healing with the shoulder,” He adds as he grabed some of his strongest scotch and poured himself a full glass, then looks to Loki and pours him a glass.

“Cheers,” He growls before downing half his glass. Loki is just watching him, if Tony could guess, there’s some hunger in those green eyes.

“I don’t understand you, Stark,” Loki says after he picked up and took a sip of his drink. Tony just raised a brow at him.

“You helped me back to health, took a blow for me and freed me from mind control…is this your way of trying to court me?” Loki asked, only for Tony to choke on his drink.

“What?!” Tony gasped in shock as Loki full on smirked.  
“Think about it, Stark, when has a human truly been known to save anyone without an ulterior motive? Especially when that someone is one of their greatest enemies?” Loki asked this seemingly innocently but Tony rolled his eyes and downed some more scotch.

“Maybe, just maybe I did it just because,” Tony mumbled, “I had no motives…” Tony muttered as he finished his drink and snagged some more scotch and quickly got through another drink.

“I call bullcrap on that one,” Loki said as he stepped past Tony to the counter and filled his glass with more ice, “You’re a sex crazy billionaire are you not?”  
Tony bristled at that and turned around to give Loki a piece of his mind when the bastard kissed him again! Yet he didn’t stop himself as he and Loki kissed until Tony had to breathe and he leaned against Loki, the God smirking.

“I’m not sex-craved,” Tony grumbles rather weakly, Loki chuckled and pulled Tony closer to him and claimed his mouth some more, doing devilishly wicked things with that ‘silver tongue’ of his. Tony can’t help the strangled moan that got muffled in the kiss, Loki’s hand sliding down his back and he felt his shirt being lifted as Loki pulled away a little.

“Come, we have to let you loosen up,” Loki purred in Tony’s ear, Loki’s warm breath making him shiver and his dick perk up.

“Guh…why the hell not?” Tony moaned as he felt Loki take a hold of his hand and lead him to the bedroom and pushing him down on his bed.  
Tony licked his lips as Loki started to strip, Tony doing the same. This was going to be very interesting…  
\--  
Tony wakes about two hours later, naked, satisfied and warm. His arm is around another person, and it takes him a moment to realize it’s Loki and that the God had stayed after all. Unable to help himself, Tony pressed a kiss to Loki’s neck, the God letting out a soft hum and shifting closer to Tony. The sheets were pooled around their hips, so Tony got to take in Loki’s lean muscled and pale body. Loki let out a soft chuckle after a minute.

“Enjoying the view and possessive hold, Stark?” Loki’s voice was even and sounded sleepy. Tony blushed but kissed Loki’s head.

“Yeah, it’s a perfect view too,” He grins as Loki turns over and tucks his head to Tony’s collar bone, the light of the arc reactor casting Loki’s face into shadow. Tony didn’t mind though, he stayed in a companionable silence with Loki, running his fingers through Loki’s hair, the God letting out a soft sigh at the touch.  
“Okay, So I’ll admit I saved you mostly cause you’re one hot as fuck God,” He said with no sarcasm, just warmth. Loki opened his eyes and smiled.

“I’ll admit, I saw that from the jump, you defended me from your team, you’re possibly the first to have stood up for me,” Tony let out a huff of air as Loki closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep. Tony smiled again and let himself drift off as well.  
Tony was woken a few hours to his phone ringing and grumbled, having Jarvis pick it up. It’s Fury, and Loki’s letting out a huff and refusing to get out of bed, apparently their current position is too comfortable for him to.

“What do you want asshat? I’m trying to sleep,” He snaps and he could almost feel Fury’s one eyed glare.

“Doom is loose downtown, his bots are all over—“ Fury starts to say but Tony yawns.

“Yeah yeah city in trouble, yadda yadda you done?” Fury lets out a growl and Tony hangs up. He lets go of Loki and gets out of bed, stretching and looking to the God, who is honest to God pouting at him.  
He just raises a brow, “I’ll be back later, if not you know where else to find me,” Tony leaves a unhappy Loki in bed.  
Turns out that there’s a shit ton of doombots all over the place. He had to avoid one almost every time he turned his head. The bots are fucking everywhere and there’s only so many rockets he has…

“Guys what the hell is he trying to do?!” He yelled even as one bot grabbed onto his foot and he tried to shake it off, but it wouldn’t let go.

“We don’t know! …holy crap Tony they all seem to have gone for you!” Clint’s voice sounded panicky and angry.   
Tony’s eyes widened and he looked back at his tail and yelled, there were possibly fifty following him. He couldn’t think for a moment and instead goes faster and rocketing far above the skyline and into the atmosphere, remembering when he was first testing the suit and how power had failed him, and how he’d worked to keep that from happening.

“Sir, power is at 50%,” Jarvis says as Tony keeps climbing, noticing the tail of doom bots and how they are slowly falling back toward Earth as they start to malfunction.  
Then out of nowhere there’s a flash of purple and green energy and it hits him right in the chest. The glass protecting the Arc Reactor shattered and Tony’s eyes widened as cold air hit him hard.

“Sir, power is at ten percent and falling fast,” Jarvis said as tony grunted, avoiding more blasts of magic and he knows Doom is following him or tracking him with something but he doesn’t know what he…  
He loses power, the arc reactor stuttering, too damaged to keep the suit running properly. He gets a good look around and dives down toward the source of the magic being shot at him, takes aim…and fires one of his last missiles as he’s hit again, arc reactor completely damaged. Tony lets out a breath and goes limp with exhaustion, blackness swallowing him whole as he gains speed in his fall…  
\--


	6. Chapter 6

Loki growled as he stood on top of Stark tower, watching as Tony led the bots away from his friends and the city. What DID Doom want with HIS sex toy anyhow eh?

 

Loki made his armor appear as he saw several explosions in the air and then an explosion on a rooftop nearby then Tony is falling, something twisting in Loki’s chest and stomach when he realizes Stark isn’t slowing DOWN. Loki used his magic to send himself flying through the air, eyes burning with his magic as he tackles Tony out of the air and lands on a rooftop, eyes going to the broken arc reactor. Loki lets out a hiss and reaches out with his magic and jump starts the reactor again, instead of glowing blue it glows green and  tony is coughing and sputtering as Loki rips off an arm piece so he’s in constant contact with Tony’s warm flesh.

 

“Stark….where’s your spare…reactor?” He hisses and Tony looks to him.

 

“I….don’t have a spare one why?” Tony then pauses to look down then looks back at Loki.

 

“Well fuck…erm…one sec….Hey guys um…I have a situation here and no-one shoot Loki he’s kinda the only thing keeping me alive right now…” Loki is pretty sure he hears questions in Tony’s helmet, but he picks up the human and takes him back to his lab, ripping off the suit because he can’t let his contact falter or Tony would die and for some reason that caused him more pain to think about than he wanted to think about.

 

“Hey! Hey! Watch the merchandise!” Tony growls and Loki raises a brow.

 

“You will die if I let go of you. Believe me, I am watching the merchandise,” Loki said seriously and that shut Tony up as Loki sighed and just waved a hand and had Tony bare-chested and he picked at the damaged parts. Tony’s staring at the green glow coming from his chest instead of the blue one and looked to Loki.

 

“Can’t you just repair it?” He asked nervously and Loki snorted.

 

“I don’t know how it works so it would be futile. You need to build another,” He muttered as Tony nodded and started gathering things and immediately got to work, Loki shifting his hand to Tony’s shoulder so his hand didn’t get in the way.

 

They were like this for half an hour before the rest of the ‘Avengers’ came back and they didn’t seem to realize why Loki was there and there were already angry shouts from people to get his hand off of Tony Stark. Loki snorted at them and flipped them off as Tony raised a brow at them.

 

“He’s the only thing keeping the shrapnel out of my heart right now; guys so stop antagonizing him and fuck off so I can finish up with this second one without any distractions, alright?” Tony bit out, the strain of having to put an arc reactor together as fast as humanly possible clearly straining him.

Clint however just could not keep his mouth shut, because he looked right at Loki and said, “Seriously green eyes, what’s your angle here?”

Loki’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “I believe that is my business Barton, now move along and go smash something before I smash you.” Loki proceeded to smile almost sweetly, and Clint swore and left the room, Natasha rolled her eyes and followed him.

 

Tony spent the next thirty seven hours working on a new reactor, Loki leaning heavily against him as he grew more and more drained with every passing minute that he had to keep Tony’s heart free of shrapnel. Every hour seemed to drag on, and it was hard for him to not pass out on the warm body that is tony Stark…Stark who is taking a drink of his coffee, mixing alcohol into the drink. Loki’s eyes started to close when suddenly he was jostled, and he snorted and looked up to Tony who was sniggering and offered him a cup of coffee. Loki eyed it for a long moment then took a careful one handed drink, blinking at the warmth and sweetness of the drink. He knew Tony was watching him, he still couldn’t help the slight smirk on his lips before he drank the entire beverage and perked up some more to watch as Tony finished his own coffee as Thor came downstairs holding a tray of food and knocking lightly on the door before Tony let him in.

 

“Hello Man of Iron, Brother,” Thor nodded as he set the tray down. Loki started to say something when Tony beat him to it, working on his reactor still.

 

“He doesn’t like when you call him that. He thinks he’s an ugly monster that can never be your brother, even though that is absolute crap,” That’s when Tony freezes as Loki full on glares at him, and Thor is staring at him.

 

“Shit, crap I am so sorry I…I haven’t slept, my brain to mouth filter is nonexistent right now….please don’t kill me Loki,” Tony said with a shaking voice, but Thor ignores that and looks to Loki.

 

“Brother, is this true?” Thor asked as Loki glared at Tony for a minute longer then looked to Thor.

 

“I am a monster, Thor. I’m the monster parents on Asgard tell their children about! Even ODIN told us those stories! IMAGINE finding out what I am and I wanted to slit my own throat for it!” Loki snaps at Thor and Tony swallows trying to keep quiet and stay focused on the nearly finished reactor, sorry he had said anything. He didn’t like that Loki was forced to stay there for the awkwardness that followed.

 

Thor mumbled something but Tony tuned it out as he grabbed a plate of food and pointedly started stuffing his mouth every time he thought he would say something.

 

“…I know Thor. I don’t wish to say anything about this in front of Stark, even though he is doing a marvelous job of stuffing his mouth full whenever he wishes to speak,” Loki looks to Tony who looks like a chipmunk with the food stuffed in his mouth and he can’t help a laugh, and judging by Thor’s booming laugh, his ‘brother’ couldn’t help it either.

 

After the brief laughing fit, Thor left and Loki slapped the back of Tony’s head.

 

“Ow!” Tony yelped as he swallowed a large portion of his food and Loki huffed.

 

“You are beyond lucky that you are amazing in bed or I would have disposed of you,” Loki grumbled, but tony smirked and nudged him.

 

“Don’t worry, I plan on keeping it that way,” Then there’s a click and Tony lets out an odd tired cheer, “Woot! I finally finished it!”

 

Loki blinks and moves his hand to Tony’s leg and the billionaire takes off his shirt and starts removing the shrapnel of his old reactor and glances to Loki, who is watching and immediately makes up for the differences made when the last functioning part of the reactor is taken from his chest and he hooks up the new reactor and puts it in place with an audible click.

 

His reaction when the reactor starts to glow a fierce blue light. Tony moaned and then it turned into a laugh and when he looked to Loki his eyes were glowing blue with the color of the reactor for a moment before it dimmed down and tony let out and soft chuckle.

 

“Sorry ah…I just love when it does that. This…element cured me of poisoning from the last one I used. Huh…the vibranium still tastes like coconut and metal,” He smirks and rolls his shoulders and neck, seeming far too pleased.

 

 Loki waits a moment then pulls Tony close and kisses him on the lips, tony chuckling into it and kissing back happily. When they pulled apart, Loki had brought them up to the bedroom. Tony couldn’t help laughing before giving in tiredly to the God’s demands for sex.

\--

Three months went by in which Tony and Loki would go on discreet dates and have wild nights in bed, Loki always demanding to top, but on occasion letting Tony have his fun.

 

However one careless night Tony forgot to lock the door, so unfortunately they are walked in on by THOR of all people and holy mother of fuck does that God know how to shout. Tony’s pretty damn sure he won’t be able to get the scorch marks out of the walls from the lightning that had damn near hit him.

 

He never really could remember much of the night, probably because after ten minutes of shouting one of the two God knocked him out. Then six hours later there was more shouting with fucking Fury and then traumatizing Clint, which admittedly was rather awesome.

 

In the end the God was allowed to stay granted that if he started any shit they’d kick his ass down into a holding cell. Tony had only rolled his eyes at that even as SHIELD had put him on watch.

 

At the end of the rather long annoying day Loki took them both to Tony’s Malibu home where they decided to celebrate getting away with sleeping with each other by well, sleeping with each other.

 

For now it would be a happy ending.

 

For now…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty that's it for this fic. don't ask me if there's gonna be a sequel or a verse cause I honestly don't know. Thanks for those that have been following along as i posted this fic.

**Author's Note:**

> I bounce alot of ideas off of a certain friend on Skype, who tells me if things make sense or not. Sometimes I hide things from her just to confuse her. Either way this is my way of thanking her for being the person i bounce ideas off of.
> 
> alot of this stuff is also a mix up of things I've read. If you've read as much fic as I have, you'll recognize certain things, but I try to put my own spin to everything in these fics.
> 
> also: Three years have gone by, in case you guys don't notice that.


End file.
